1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to semiconductor integrated circuits, and more particularly to a memory device of cell over periphery (COP) structure and a method of manufacturing the memory device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, a vertical memory device or a three-dimensional memory device including a plurality of memory cells stacked repeatedly with respect to a surface of a substrate has been developed in order to realize a high degree of integration. In the vertical memory device, a channel may protrude or may be extended vertically from the surface of the substrate, and gate lines and insulation layers surrounding the vertical channel may be repeatedly stacked.
Even though such vertical structure is adopted, a size reduction of the vertical memory device is limited due to an interface to electrically connect a peripheral circuit for driving a memory cell array to an external device.